


Evening Sunlight

by xaidyl



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beach fic, Idk Im not good at tags, M/M, Vex is mentioned too, dress wearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaidyl/pseuds/xaidyl
Summary: During a beach holiday with the rest of Vox Machina, Scanlan finds himself thinking some unusual thoughts, and realising some things about himself.Vax was not expecting there to be anyone else on the beach that evening.(Or two people are never really happy, but could maybe be a bit happier when they're together)





	Evening Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I was bored and like Vaxlan, but of course I'll share it with everybody who wants to read it anyway
> 
>  
> 
> But- 
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is based off a song. If anybody can guess the song I will write you a short fic of 
> 
> -Any Prompt you like and  
> -Any ship you like (except Perc'ahlia, because there's a lot of that anyway, and I'm not too good at writing it)
> 
> :)

Vax strode out onto the sand, assuming he was the only one awake. The evening sun glowed gently onto the outline of the sea, glimmering over the turquoise waves that somehow seemed far away from where he stood. The sky was not clear, but the clouds- light purple and orange as they gathered in the otherwise pure light blue- did not obstruct the light, nor did they cause the air on the island to be any cooler than it had ever been. A bird would make its way across occasionally, cover the sun for just a moment, then head on, flying home to rest a warm night.

 

He wore no shoes, slender feet digging into the golden browns and yellows of the sand, toes imprinting enough to show that he was there, but he walked so gently you would have to look closely to see the prints. A single anklet was tied around his left foot, nothing special, but it stood out against the bareness of his skin, accenting the shape of his legs and shimmering as it caught the sunlight and held it there, glowing gently. 

 

His hair was down, flowing almost to his waist. The slight curls in the darkness were like the waves of the gentle sea infront of him, the dark brown falling down the side of his neck, then over his shoulders and back. His eyes, hazel, swirling with colour, shone like the golden brown of his skin. Sparkling in the sun, peaceful and content in warmth. 

 

Covering the slim body was a white dress, simple but pure, clasped at the middle by a small golden charm. The fabric reached just below his knees, and although being a little roomy in some areas, seemed to fit him perfectly. The white shone brighter than anything, perfectly contrasting the dark of his hair and the gold of his skin and eyes, standing out like starlight. He let the slight breeze in the air blow over him, tug at the dress and his hair and throw a little more sand over his feet. It played with him, and pulled a small smile onto his face that did not smile very often.

 

Scanlans mouth dropped. He watched the half elf stand there for a while, letting him bask in the sunlight and play in the wind. Something struck a chord within him, and he realised something he had of course realised, but never realised he could care so much about. Vax'ildan, almost God-like, standing in the sand, was beautiful. And Scanlan was just watching him stand there, hidden away in the shadow that the shining sun had created.

 

The gnome was not sure whether he gave himself away on purpose. He hadn't intended it consciously, but he almost wanted it to happen, wanted Vax to know he was there. As Scanlan inhaled a single deep breath, and held it there, the man span around on his heel, landing in a combat type manner- knees bent slightly, feet poised just inches apart. 

 

He blinked twice when he realised who was there, before speaking. “Scanlan?” 

 

Scanlan couldn't bring himself to speak. It was not often that he found himself lost for words, and when he did it was usually an unusual circumstance. This was certainly unusual. 

 

“Hey?” He asked in his normal voice, elongating the end of the 'hey’, but obviously trying to cover up his clothing a little. “How long have you been here?” 

 

He didn't answer that question. Instead he stared at the man, glowing in the sun before him, and stated the obvious. “You're wearing a dress.” 

 

“It's my sister's-” 

 

“You look beautiful.” 

 

He didn't mean for it to slip out like that, and he didn't mean for it to sound so joking. Perhaps that awkwardness of the statement caused him to chuckle after he said it, or maybe he was grinning at his own attempts of romance. Either way, it came out wrong, and at the wrong time. 

 

Vax blushed a soft shade of pink, and frowned. “Don't laugh. I can wear a dress.”

 

“I didn't mean-” He tried to reason, but faltered off before the end of the sentence, unsure on how to explain himself. 

 

The half elf turned again, away from Scanlan. “It's fine- I’ll just go.”

 

Scanlan would normally have just let him go, let him walk away as he would normally. But he couldn't take his eyes off him, couldn't leave the image of the boy, glowing in the sun, behind. “I mean it. No joking or anything this time, I promise.” He held out his hands in front of him to show he was hiding nothing. “You look beautiful in that dress. And your hair- I love your hair like that.” 

 

Vax raised an eyebrow.

 

“Sit down with me. Please.” 

 

The half elf stepped over to Scanlan, his silhouette moving with him, the outline of him perfectly formed on the warm sand. He landed gracefully, and pushed his legs out from underneath himself so he was still bathed in sunlight. “What the fuck are you doing?” He asked, questioning what was happening. 

 

“I think I'm falling in love with you.” 

 

“What?” He sounded shocked, but not unhappy. 

 

“You talk too much and you think too much. And we're surrounded by so many lies, but just then you seemed so-” He paused, unable to think of a word to describe it.

 

“So- what?” 

 

“So- pure. Peaceful. When you're stripped out of that dark armour and not thinking about fighting. You looked happy.” 

 

Vax shrugged. “I guess I was. We all have to be happy sometimes.”

 

“But when are we?” Scanlan argues, lying back onto the sand to look up at the darkening sky. “We don't lead happy lives.” 

 

“Are you happy?” It was an innocent enough question, but with too much thought, to much feeling to it. It made his heart ache.

 

“I don't know.” 

 

“But you always seem so funny.” Vax pointed out, and Scanlan was reminded of the fact he was being anything but funny at that moment. Humour had gone out the door once he had seen the half elf standing looking out to the sea. It had made him feel something, feel something deeper than he had been feeling.

 

“That was enough for me, I think.” Scanlan smiled, and smiled up at the man looking over him. “Seeing you then, it made me happier than I have been in a long time.” 

 

“I never realised you were sad. I'm sorry.” 

 

The gnome didn't answer. He didn't have anything to answer with. 

 

“Are you really falling in love with me?” Vax asked, whispering under his breath. 

 

“I don't know.” 

 

“Oh.” He seemed a little disappointed, if he was trying to show any emotion at all. 

 

Scanlan raised his neck to he was closer to Vax's head. “Would you do something for me?”

 

“Of course. What is it?” 

 

“Smile like that for me, have that look in your eyes that you had before.” 

 

“Why-” He questioned, although did not disagree. 

 

He smiled at Vax. “That would be enough for me. All I’d ever need.” 

 

Vax smiled back at him. 

 

“And that's why I think I'm falling in love with you.” 

  
  


The half elf flopped down to lie flat on the sand and look up at the sky with Scanlan. Freckles of sand landed on his face, some falling like glitter into his hair. “You know me right. I’d always love you back. I've always loved you all, in some sense of the word.” 

 

He chuckled. “ 'Course. I’d never doubt it.” He turned his head to look at Vax, “That wasn't Vex's dress, was it?”

 

“No. Mine from awhile ago.”

 

“Thought as much.” Scanlan laughed.

 

“It would never fit her anyway,-although she might be wanting it after all the attention it seems to get me.” He smiled at Scanlan with that same smile again. The older man wasn't sure how he did it.

 

They lay in silence for a few minutes, just being in each others presence, unsure on what to say. It was not uncomfortable, or awkward, and had a pleasantly calming effect. It was not until the sun dipped under the horizon and the sky started to grow much darker that Scanlan spoke up.

 

“Come on.” He brushed some sand off his shirt. “It's getting dark.” 

 

Vax said nothing, and gently stood up onto his bare feet once again. Then Scanlan felt a hand grab his palm, hold it firmly, and keep him close. Vax looked down at him, pulled him up to standing, and continued to walk with him back to the hotel, not letting go of his hand any step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Remember that if you can guess the song, I'll write you a lil fic :)


End file.
